leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IsGamer13/The Dimensional Admin
Isaac, the Dimensional Admin. is a new champion for League of Legends. Abilities , targeting another champion makes the previous champion untargettable for this passive to toggle for 10/8/6 seconds: Assassin: Allows you to gain 10% of spell vamp and movement speed. Decreases your defense and magic resistance by 30. Marksman: Your attack range is increased to 700 and your attack speed is increased by 1% . Reduces your HP by 15%. Fighter: You gain 10% increased HP and reduces crowd-control effects by 20%. Reduces your mana by 10% and mana regeneration by 5. Mage: Increases your ability power by 1% and your spell range by 100. Decreases your HP and Health Regen. by 25%. Tank: Increases your defense by 30 and your magic resistance by 50 while reducing your Attack Damage and Ability Power by 20%. Support: Nearby allies gain additional true damage on their skills and damage, dealing 10 true damage on enemies. }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} }} |cooldown= |range= 800 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Shield Protection |cooldown= |range= 600 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} |cooldown= |range= 900 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Lore Outside of Runaterra, apart from the Void, there are "Dimensions" that are not part of Runaterra, and there's someone who administrates them, that's Isaac, self-entitled Dimensional Administrator. He watches over dimensions that he thinks that need a look and a check-up to see if everything works fine, he also has as a hobby writing books about the characters and dimensions he sees, allowing him to always remember the subjects he saw at some point. One fine day, he found the dimension of Runaterra and became interested in the League since he could see a place to spend some time on without worrying much when he has a lot of free time, when he got a break, he decided to enter the dimension itself and quickly proceeded to search for the League of Legends. Upon succesfully entering the place, he could feel that he could do anything he would please within the restrictions put there, he just sees this place as a recreation rather than serious busyness. Up to this day, he still visits the League whenever he can, and he stills considers it a break or recreation, while having fun when decimating his enemies and winning every match that he could win, but he never forgot that his job is first before all, without him around, the worlds would collapse into an apocalypse and therefore causing the end of Runaterra and all the dimensions around it. His origin is probably only known by him, whenever someone asks that question, he still answers with a "I don't know!", but at least we can be glad there's someone "administrating" the fields of justice. Quotes Upon Selection *I hope you're prepared! Beggining of the match *Let's begin! *Everyone ready to depart. *I am here again to kill some time! *laughs* Attacking *Don't leave anything behind. *Run so I can chase you! *Be my opponent. *Behold... your enemy! *Now the fun starts! *Stay still, I am trying to defeat you. *You're lucky I am just toying around. *Searching you here... Done! Movement *Time? I have plenty! *Patience, I am not fast. *Sure thing! *Commencing the order. *Let's get going. *Observe your surroundings. *You sure you got everything? *I could teleport, but that's boring. Comments That was a lot of things to write, at least this is my original idea (and my first at that), if you saw, I lack quite some grammar (and maybe spelling?), so please correct me if you found any errors, also, I am somehow new to the coding on the blogposts so there might be few odd details I could overlook, you can also point them out and (if possible) tell me how to fix them, any help and recommendation is greatly apreciated. By the way, this is still a work in process, is not entirely finished yet but it's a stable idea at least. My second idea: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IsGamer13/Lucy,_the_Arcane_Bishop Category:Custom champions